wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/16
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Galeria grafik | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XVI. „Pochód! Pochód!“ Nie przypuszczaliśmy nawet, że nasza wyprawa obudzi tak wielkie zajęcie w tych stronach południowej Ameryki, przez które prowadziła nasza droga. I przykro nam było, że za tyle uprzejmości jakie nas spotkały, za serdeczną gościnność jaką nas darzono, musieliśmy zapłacić fałszem, upewniając pytających, że ten, ktoby poszedł naszymi śladami, straciłby próżno czas i pieniądze. Ale tak już postanowiliśmy między sobą, że nie ujawnimy naszych odkryć, przed naradzeniem się z członkami Zoologicznego Towarzystwa, które nas wysłało, jako swoich delegatów; im zatem należało się pierwsze sprawozdanie z tego cośmy uczynili. I dlatego, mimo że w Southampton otoczył nas tłum reporterów, odmówiliśmy im wszelkich objaśnień, co naturalnie skierowało całą uwagę publiczności na zebranie, zwołane w d. 7 listopada w sali Towarzystwa Zoologicznego. Na zebraniu tem mieliśmy przedstawić wyniki naszej wyprawy, ale zgłaszały się tak wielkie tłumy ciekawych, że po trzykroć trzeba było zmieniać salę, wybierając coraz większą, a każda okazywała się potem zbyt szczupłą na pomieszczenie słuchaczów. Zebranie odbyło się w wielkiej, a jeszcze niewystarczającej sali Albert-Hall, nazajutrz po naszem przybyciu do Londynu. Ale teraz składam już pióro i wyręczam się dokładnem sprawozdaniem, spisanem dla naszego dziennika, przez znakomitego sprawozdawcę, a mego przyjaciela i kolegę Macdona, pod tytułem: „ZAGINIONY ŚWIAT“ WIELKIE ZEBRANIE W ALBERT-HALL. BURZLIWE SCENY. NADZWYCZAJNY WYPADEK! CO TO BYŁO WŁAŚCIWIE? NOCNY POCHÓD PRZEZ MIASTO. (Specjalne sprawozdanie dla naszego dziennika) Zebranie zwołane przez Towarzystwo Zoologiczne dla przyjęcia sprawozdania z wyprawy, odbytej do południowej Ameryki, w celu sprawdzenia wiarogodności twierdzeń profesora Challengera, odnoszących się do istnienia pierwotnych form zwierzęcego świata w tamtej krainie, odbyło się zeszłego wieczora w wielkiej sali Albert-Hall i możemy śmiało stwierdzić, że ten dzień, powinien być wydrukowany czerwonemi zgłoskami w historji nauki, bo przebieg posiedzenia był tak ciekawy i niezwykły, iż każdy z obecnych zachowa go na zawsze w pamięci. Bilety wejścia przeznaczone były wprawdzie tylko dla członków i ich przyjaciół, lecz ponieważ określenie to jest bardzo elastyczne, na długo przed godziną ósmą, na którą oznaczono otwarcie posiedzenia, ogrzana sala była już doszczętnie zapełniona. Lecz część publiczności, żywiącej nieuzasadnioną urazę o wyłączenie z posiedzenia, przypuściła o kwandrans na dziesiątą kompletny szturm do drzwi, poprzedzony bójką, w której mnóstwo osób odniosło szwank, np. inspektor z oddziału H Troble, któremu w zamieszaniu zgruchotano nogę. Po tem niesłychanem wtargnięciu, ciekawi nietylko zapełnili wszystkie przejścia, ale zajęli nawet miejsca przeznaczone dla przedstawicieli dzienników, tak że liczba słuchaczów, oczekujących przybycia podróżników, doszła do pięciu tysięcy. Gdy wreszcie oczekiwani przybyli, zajęli miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie na estradzie, gdzie już zasiedli pierwej najznamienitsi uczeni z całej Europy. Ukazanie się czterech bohaterów, było hasłem do powitalnej demonstracji, gdyż wszyscy obecni powstali z miejsc i przyjęli ich gromkimi okrzykami. Lecz bystry spostrzegacz mógł już wtedy wyczuć pewne objawy protestu wśród okrzyków, grożące w dalszym ciągu zamąceniem karności. Lecz śmiało można twierdzić, ze nikt nie przewidywał nadzwyczajnego zwrotu jaki wkrótce nastąpił w zebraniu. Nie będę opisywał powierzchowności czterech wędrowców, ponieważ ich wizerunki podawały wszystkie pisma. Niewiele znać na nich przebyte trudy i być może, że broda profesora Challengera jest mniejsza, twarz profesora Summerlee surowsza, a postać lorda Roxtona szczuplejsza; oblicza ich wprawdzie przybrały odcień ciemniejszy, lecz pomimo tych zmian, spoglądali oni na publiczność pogodnie i z wyrazem zadowolenia, zwłaszcza nasz kolega przedstawiciel dziennikarstwa, znany zapaśnik w piłce nożnej i atletyce, pan E. D. Malone. Gdy ucichła wrzawa i wszyscy zasiedli na swych miejscach, przewodniczący książę Durham, przemówił do zebranych. Upewnił, że nie ma zamiaru dotykać tego, o czem ma mówić profesor Summerlee, sprawozdawca wyprawy; pragnie tylko wspomnieć, że jak chodzą pogłoski, wyprawa osiągnęła nadzwyczajne wyniki (oklaski.) Chce zwrócić uwagę słuchaczy, że i w dzisiejszych prozaicznych czasach, zdarzają się uczonym poszukiwaczom przygody, jakichby się nie powstydziła najbujniejsza wyobraźnia dawnych powieściopisarzy. Pragnie też wyrazić swą radość, którą dzielą z nim wszyscy tu obecni, z powodu szczęśliwego powrotu wędrowców z tej niebezpiecznej wyprawy, albowiem każda klęska jakaby na nich spadła, byłaby niepowetowaną stratą dla nauki. (Wielkie oklaski. Profesor Challenger także klaszcze zapamiętale). Gdy powstał profesor Summerlee, wybuchnął znów wielki zapał wśród zgromadzenia, skierowany tym razem do osoby mówcy. Sprawozdania jego nie podajemy tu w całości, ponieważ ukaże się ono jako dodatek do naszego pisma opracowany przez specjalistę. Podamy tu tylko niezbędne szczegóły. Profesor Summerlee objaśniwszy cel podróży i oddawszy należny hołd swemu koledze, profesorowi Challengerowi, przeprosił go za niedowierzanie z jakiem on, Summerlee, przyjmował dawniej jego odkrycia, a potem zdał pokrótce sprawę z dokonanej podróży, lecz zatrzymując dla swojej tylko wiadomości wszystko, co mogłoby służyć za wskazówkę gdzie leży owo płaskowzgórze. Wzruszył jednak do głębi słuchaczów opisem przebytych trudności i niebezpieczeństw, których ofiarą padło dwóch służących metysów. Potem powiódł słuchaczy na tajemnicze płaskowzgórze, wstrząsnął opowieścią o spadłym w przepaść pniu drzewa, który za most służył podróżnikom; opisał im okropności i uroki tego kraju. Mało mówił o osobistych przygodach, lecz rozwodził się szeroko, nad bogatym plonem jaki nauka zbiera ze zbadanych przez wędrowców zwierząt, ptaków, owadów i roślin płaskowzgórza. Czterdzieści sześć nowych odmian z rodziny tęgopokrywych (coleoptera) i dziewięćdziesiąt cztery z rodziny łuskoskrzydłych (lepidontera), zdołali podróżnicy zgromadzić w ciągu kilku tygodni. Lecz największe zajęcie wzbudziły szczegóły o zwierzętach większych, tych zwłaszcza, które uważano, za zupełnie zaginione. Profesor mógł przytoczyć długi ich szereg, lecz nie podlega wątpliwości, że przy ściślejszem zbadaniu kraju, ilość ta powiększy się znacznie. On i jego towarzysze widzieli przeważnie zdaleka kilka stworzeń, najzupełniej dotąd nieznanych. Dopiero w przyszłości mogą one być zbadane i wciągnięte do klasyfikacji. Wspomniał naprzykład o wężu, którego zrzucona skóra, ciemno-purpurowego koloru ma pięćdziesiąt pięć stóp długości; o jakimś stworzeniu biało zabarwionem, prawdopodobnie należącem do rodziny ssących, które w ciemności wydaje blask fosforyczny; o wielkiej, czarnej ćmie, której ukąszenie, jak mówili indjanie, jest bardzo jadowite. Pominąwszy jednak tę grupę „nieznanych“, na płaskowzgórzu żyje dużo znanych z przedhistorycznej epoki stworzeń; niektóre z epoki Jurajskiej. Wśród nich wymienił olbrzymiego i dziwacznego „stegosaurusa“, którego pan Malone widział w nocy pijącego wodę w jeziorze, a naszkicowanego w albumie odważnego amerykanina, Maple Whita, pierwszego odkrywcy tej krainy. Opisał też „iguanodony“ i „pterodaktyle“, widziane przez wędrowców zaraz po przybyciu. Przeraził słuchaczy opisem drapieżnego mięsożernego „dinosaurusa“ , który parokrotnie napadał wędrowców, i był najgroźniejszym ze wszystkich zwierząt, poznanych w kraju Maple Whita. Wspomniał o wielkim i dzikim ptaku, zwanym „phororachus“ i o olbrzymim łosiu żyjącym dotąd na tem płaskowzgórzu. Lecz największe zdumienie obudził opis tajemniczego jeziora. Trudno było wierzyć własnym oczom gdy ten trzeźwy, zimny uczony, spokojnie i systematycznie opowiadał o potwornych „jaszczurkach-rybach“ z trzema oczami, o potężnych wężach wodnych, zamieszkujących te wody. Przeszedł potem do szczegółów o mieszkańcach tego kraju, indjanach, o kolonii małp „antropodów“, zbliżonych najwięcej do „pithecasetropusa“ z wyspy Jawy. Opisał znakomity, lecz wielce niebezpieczny wynalazek profesora Challengera, a zakończył wyjaśniając, jaką drogą członkowie wyprawy zdołali powrócić do ucywilizowanego świata. Zdawało się, że na tem będzie koniec, że zebranie, zakończy się wyrażeniem podziękowania i uznania dla członków wyprawy, zaprojektowanem przez profesora-delegata z Upsali, gdy niespodziewanie wystąpiły objawy opozycji, zapowiadające się zlekka od samego początku. Powstał dr. James Illingworth z Edymburga, siedzący na środku sali i zapytał, czy nie należy przed zakończeniem zebrania, uchwalić pewne poprawki? Przewodniczący, książę Durham. — Naturalnie, jeżeli zachodzi potrzeba jakiejkolwiek poprawki. Dr. Illingworth. Wasza wysokość! uważam, że poprawka jest konieczna. Przewodniczący. Więc zechciej pan objaśnić do czego się ma odnosić. Profesor Summerlee (zrywając się gwałtownie). Czy wolno objaśnić Waszą Wysokość, że ten człowiek jest moim osobistym nieprzyjacielem, od czasu naszego zatargu w „Kwartalniku Naukowym“, w kwestji rzeczywistego charakteru „bathybiusa“? Przewodniczący. Bardzo mi przykro, lecz nie mogę wkraczać w dziedzinę osobistych stosunków. Proszę przedstawić żądaną poprawkę. To, co mówił następnie dr. Illingworth trudno było usłyszeć, z powodu gwałtownej opozycji stronników prof. Challengera. Próbowano nawet ściągnąć z estrady dr. Illingwortha, ale, że to był człowiek olbrzymiego wzrostu i obdarzony potężnym głosem, zdołał wreszcie zapanować nad zamieszaniem i dokończyć swej przemowy. Od chwili, gdy powstał z miejsca, ujawniło się, że w sali jest znaczna liczba jego stronników i życzliwych, choć stanowiących mniejszość wśród zebranych. Przeważna zaś część publiczności zachowywała neutralność i słuchała z wytężoną uwagą. Dr. Illingworth zaczął od pochwał, któremi wyraził swe uznanie dla naukowej pracy obu profesorów. Przykro mu, że w tem co mówił, a co mu podyktowała jedynie chęć wyświetlenia prawdy, upatrywano oddźwięk osobistej niechęci. Zajmuje on zupełnie takie same stanowisko, jakie na ostatniem zebraniu zajmował był profesor Summerlee. Na owem zebraniu profesor Challenger mówił o swych odkryciach, którym kolega jego zaprzeczał. A teraz ten sam kolega występuje z takiemi samemi odkryciami i żąda by je przyjęto bez opozycji. Czy ma prawo do stawiania takich żądań? Wśród zebranych rozlegają się okrzyki „Tak“ i „Nie“! Poczem następuje przerwa skutkiem gwałtownej wrzawy. Podczas zamieszania sprawozdawcy dziennika słyszą, że profesor Challenger domaga się od przewodniczącego pozwolenia, na wyrzucenie za drzwi dr. Illingwortha. Po uciszeniu się wrzawy, dr. Illingworth mówi dalej. Przypomina, że przed rokiem jeden uczony w tej samej sali opowiadał o swych odkryciach. Obecnie, czterej ludzie powtarzają toż samo i dodają jeszcze więcej zdumiewające szczegóły, Czy to ma stanowić niezbity dowód istnienia tego, o czem mówią? Widzieliśmy w ostatnich czasach podróżników, powracających z nieznanych krain z opowieściami, którym bezkrytycznie dano wiarę. Czy Towarzystwo zoologiczne w Londynie ma uczynić to samo. Mówca przyznaje, że członkowie wyprawy cieszą się opinją ludzi uczciwych. Ale ludzka natura jest tak skomplikowana. Nawet uczonych profesorów może skusić żądza rozgłosu. My wszyscy, jak ćmy, lubimy się pławić w blasku... A tu każdy członek wyprawy ma swoje powody do przechwalania się dokonanemi dziełami. (Krzyki: „Hańba! hańba!“) Mówca nie chce nikogo obrażać... Ktoś woła: „Ale pan znieważasz!“ ...Jakież dowody podróżnicy mogą przedstawić na stwierdzenie tego o czem opowiadają? Fotografje? Wiadomo wszystkim, że obecnie fotografje można fabrykować według woli. A więcej? Jakaś opowieść o spuszczaniu się ze skał na linach, co przeszkodziło sprowadzeniu większych okazów. Podobno lord John Roxton utrzymuje, że posiada czaszkę „phororachusa“. Mówca radby zobaczyć tę czaszkę. Lord Roxton. Czy ten człowiek ośmiela się robić mnie kłamcą?! (wielka wrzawa). Przewodniczący. Spokojnie! spokojnie! Zmuszony jestem prosić mówcę o sformułowanie zarzutów i wyraźne określenie żądanej poprawki. Dr. Illingworth. Wasza wysokość! miałbym jeszcze dużo do powiedzenia, lecz poddaję się rozkazowi. Żądam więc następującej poprawki: „Oprócz podziękowania profesorowi Summerlee za jego zajmujący wykład uznać wywody mówcy za „nieprawdziwe“ i powierzyć całą sprawę do zbadania liczniejszemu, i o ile można, wiarogodniejszemu kompletowi ludzi, którzyby przedsięwzięli nową wyprawę dla sprawdzenia przedstawionych nam odkryć“. Trudno opisać zamęt wywołany tą propozycją: Znaczna część zgromadzonych wobec takiej napaści na podróżników, wyraziło swoje oburzenie hałaśliwymi okrzykami: „Nietrzeba poprawki“! „Cofnąć ją“! „Za drzwi z nim“! Z drugiej zaś strony przeciwnicy podróżnych, a nie można zaprzeczyć, że liczba ich była pokaźna, hałaśliwie domagali się poprawki, i krzycząc: „Cicho!“ „Do porządku!“ „Równe prawa dla wszystkich!“ W ostatnich ławkach zawrzała bójka między studentami medycyny tam natłoczonymi, i gdyby nie kojący wpływ obecności dam, byłaby się zamieniła w ogólną bijatykę. Lecz nagle nastąpiła przerwa, wrzawa ucichła, zapanowało głębokie milczenie. Profesor Challenger stanął na środku estrady i podniósł rękę, na znak, że chce mówić. Żyją dotąd w pamięci obecnych — zaczął — takie same głupie i nieokrzesane sceny, na ostatniem zebraniu, na którem miałem zaszczyt przemawiać. Wówczas profesor Summerlee był głównym winowajcą, a choć obecnie skruszony zmienił zdanie, niemożna tych wspomnień wymazać zupełnie z pamięci. Dziś, usłyszeliśmy podobne, lecz więcej jeszcze ubliżające zarzuty z ust osobnika, który przed chwilą usiadł, a choć trzeba wielkiego poświęcenia miłości własnej, ażeby zniżyć się do jego poziomu umysłowego; zdobędę się jednak na to, dla rozproszenia nawet cienia wątpliwości, jaka by mogła powstać w myślach obecnych tu słuchaczów (Głośne śmiechy przerywają mówcy). Nie potrzebuję przypominać, że lubo profesor Summerlee, stał na czele wyprawy, mającej za zadanie sprawdzenie moich twierdzeń, ja byłem główną osobą w tej wyprawie i „mnie“ głównie należy przypisać jej powodzenie. Doprowadziłem tych trzech panów do wskazanej miejscowości i przekonałem zupełnie o prawdzie tego co opowiadałem. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że nie znajdzie się nikt tak ograniczony, by śmiał poddawać w wątpliwość nasze wspólne odkrycia. Ale ja, nauczony dawniejszem doświadczeniem, nie powróciłem bez dowodów, wystarczających dla ludzi niepozbawionych zdrowego rozsądku. Jak już mówił profesor Summerlee, aparaty fotograficzne dostały się w łapy małpoludzi, kiedy splądrowali nasze obozowisko i większa część zdjęć uległa wtedy zniszczeniu... (Wrzaski, śmiechy, wołania: „Mów to komu innemu!“ z dalszych rzędów). Challenger mówi dalej: ...Mówiąc o małpoludziach, nie mogę przemilczeć, że głosy jakie dochodzą w tej chwili do mnie, przypominają mi żywo mój pobyt wśród tamtych interesujących... (śmiechy), ...Lecz mimo zniszczenia wielu niezmiernej wartości klisz, pozostała jeszcze pewna ilość fotografji zdjętych na płaskowzgórzu. Czy kto ośmieli się zarzucić, że te fotografje są podrabiane? (Głos jakiś woła: „Tak!“ Następuje potem dłuższa przerwa, zakończona wyprowadzeniem za drzwi kilku słuchaczów, poczem Challenger mówi dalej). Klisze osądzili i zbadali znawcy. Ale oprócz klisz, czy podróżnicy mają inne dowody? Warunki w jakich uciekali, uniemożliwiły im zabranie większych pakunków; zdołali jedynie ocalić zbiór motyli i chrząszczów, zgromadzony przez profesora Summerlee. W zbiorze tym są nowe nieznane dotąd odmiany. Czy i to nie jest dostatecznym dowodem? (Kilka głosów woła: „Nie!“). Kto powiedział „Nie“? Dr. Illingworth powstaje i mówi: Według naszego mniemania zbiór taki może być zebrany także w innych krajach, niekoniecznie na przedhistorycznem płaskowzgórzu (oklaski). Profesor Challenger. Czcigodny panie! schylamy w pokorze głowę przed taką uczonością, choć sprawiedliwość nakazuje dodać, że imię pańskie nieznane jest na polu nauki. Pomijam tedy takie dowody jak przywiezione przez nas fotografje i zbiory entomologiczne, a powołuję się, na szczegółowe i dokładne wiadomości co do rozmaitych zwierząt, wiadomości nieznane dotąd. Naprzykład o zwyczajach pterodaktylów... (Głos z tłumu: „Ba!“ i wybuch śmiechu). ...O zwyczajach pterodaktylów mówię, na które możemy teraz rzucić pewne światło. Mogę też przedstawić szkic pterodaktyla, zdjęty z natury, co was przekona... Dr. Illingworth. Żadne rysunki nas nie przekonają! Profesor Challenger. Więc może życzyłbyś pan sobie ujrzeć pterodaktyla żywego? Dr. Illingworth. Naturalnie. Prof. Challenger. I to, uznałbyś pan już za wystarczający dowód? Dr. Illingworth. Bez żadnej wątpliwości. Wtedy nastała najciekawsza chwila, wrażenie tak potężne, jak się nigdy chyba nie zdarzyło dotąd na zebraniu naukowem. Profesor Challenger podniósł rękę do góry, a na ten znak powstał z miejsca kolega nasz, dziennikarz pan E. D. Malone i skierował się w głąb estrady. Po chwili wrócił w towarzystwie olbrzymiego wzrostu murzyna, dźwigając z nim wielką, kwadratową skrzynię. Była ona widocznie bardzo ciężka. Przydźwiganą z trudem skrzynię, ustawiono na przodzie estrady, obok krzesła profesora Challengera. W sali zapanowała głęboka cisza, wszyscy wpatrywali się z natężeniem, oczekując co się dalej stanie. Prof. Challenger zdjął wieko ze skrzyni składające się z desek z dużemi, wywierconemi w niej otworami. Zajrzał w głąb, klasnął kilkakrotnie palcami i przedstawiciele dzienników słyszeli wyraźnie, że powtórzył parę razy pieszczotliwie: — Chodź, mój śliczny! mój śliczny! Chodź! Po chwili, z donośnym, grzechocącym chrzęstem, wysunęło się z głębi, straszne, obrzydliwe stworzenie i usiadło na brzegu skrzyni. Nawet nieprzewidziany wypadek księcia Durham, który właśnie wtedy spadł z estrady do orkiestry, nie zwrócił uwagi przerażonych widzów! Okropna głowa tego stworzenia podobna była do najwstrętniejszych straszydeł, jakie kiedykolwiek wylęgły się w wyobraźni średniowiecznego snycerza. Złowroga, jadowita, z dwojgiem małych, czerwonych oczek, płonących jak rozżarzone węgle. Długi okrutny dziób, napół otwarty, zbroiły dwa rzędy ogromnych, jak u rekina zębów. Ramiona skulone, pokrywała obwisła, szara błona, podobna do pajęczyny, lub zniszczonego szala. Upiór, którym nas straszono w dzieciństwie, upiór w wymarzonej postaci! Wśród zebranych zapanowało przerażenie; ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, dwie damy, siedzące w pierwszym rzędzie spadły z krzeseł zemdlone, a na estradzie wszyscy porwali się z miejsc, by podążyć śladem przewodniczącego, do orkiestry. Przez chwilę groziło niebezpieczeństwo popłochu. Profesor Challenger podniósł ręce, by uspokoić strwożonych, lecz tym ruchem spłoszył straszydło, siedzące przed nim. I nagle rozwinął się ten dziwaczny, pajęczynowy płaszcz, rozciągnął i zatrzepotał z chrzęstem, jakby skrzydła skórzane. Profesor sięgnął, chcąc schwytać potwora za nogi, lecz się spóźnił. Bo straszydło zdążyło już zerwać się ze skrzyni i zaczęło powoli okrążać salę, chrzęszcząc dziesięciostopowemi skrzydłami, a smrodliwy, ohydny odór zgnilizny napełnił salę. Krzyki siedzących na galerji przerażonych zbliżaniem się tych płonących oczu i groźnego dzioba, doprowadziły straszydło do zupełnego szału. Latało coraz prędzej oślepione dziką trwogą, tłukąc się o ściany i świeczniki. — Okna! Na miłość Boską zamknijcie okna! — ryknął profesor Challenger, załamując z rozpaczy ręce. Niestety. Przestroga przyszła zapóźno. Straszydło, rozbijając się o ściany, niby jakaś ćma olbrzymia, trafiła na otwarte okno, wcisnęło się w otwór ohydnem cielskiem i... uleciało! Profesor Challenger padł na krzesło zasłaniając twarz rękoma, a z piersi zgromadzonych w sali, wyrwało się przeciągłe, westchnienie ulgi, dzięki zażegnanemu niebezpieczeństwu. A potem... Jak opisać to, co nastąpiło potem? Ten wybuch zapału ze strony większości i reakcję opornej poprzednio mniejszości, które złączyły się w jedną falę toczącą się po sali, wzbierającą coraz gwałtowniej, zalewającą i krzesła w orkiestrze i estradę, na której ta fala objęła, wszystkich czterech bohaterów podróżników. Jeżeli przedtem, zebrani nie uczynili zadość sprawiedliwości, teraz wynagrodzili to sowicie. Wszyscy sunęli ławą, wydając okrzyki, wymachując rękoma. Zbity tłum otoczył podróżników. — W górę ich! W górę! — krzyczały setki głosów. I nagle, nad głowami tłumu, ukazały się cztery postacie. Daremnie, niesieni, usiłowali się wyrwać. Trzymano ich mocno na honorowem miejscu, w powietrzu. A nawet choćby kto chciał, trudnoby było postawić ich na ziemi, tak zwarty tłum otaczał ich naokoło. — Na ulicę! Na ulicę! — grzmiały głosy pełne zapału. Zakotłowało się w ciżbie i wyłonił się z niej silny a spokojny prąd, kierujący się ku drzwiom z czterema podróżnikami niesionymi na ramionach. Na ulicy działy się rzeczy nadzwyczajne. Czekał tam tłum stutysięczny. Na widok bohaterów, gdy ukazali się w świetle elektrycznych latarń, rozległ się ryk potężny: — Pochód! Pochód! Tłum, zatłoczywszy ulicę, posuwał się przez Regent street ku Picadilli, tamując cały ruch w śródmieściu, i wywołując mnóstwo starć między demonstrantami z jednej strony a policją i samochodami z drugiej. I nieprędzej aż po północy, czterej bohaterowie wydobyli się z uścisków wielbicieli. Przed drzwiami mieszkania lorda Roxtona na Albany rozentuzjazmowany tłum jeszcze odśpiewał „Oto czterej dzielni chłopcy“ a zakończył hymnem „Boże strzeż króla“... I na tem zakończył się ten pamiętny wieczór w Londynie... Dotąd mówił mój kolega Macdona wiernie, choć kwieciście opisując całe zdarzenie. Co się zaś tyczy najgłówniejszego epizodu, był on niespodzianką dla zebranych w sali, ale, jak łatwo się domyśleć, nie dla nas. Czytelnicy pamiętają moje spotkanie z lordem Roxtonem, idącym w koszykowej krynolinie na wyprawę, z której przyniósł profesorowi Challengerowi „djabelskie pisklę“ jak się wyraził. Wspominałem też o trudnościach, jakie nam sprawiały pakunki profesora, podczas ucieczki z płaskowzgórza, a gdybym był opisywał szczegółowo powrotną naszą podróż, byłbym miał dużo do powiedzenia o kłopotach naszych, kiedy trzeba było schlebiać upodobaniom naszego obrzydliwego towarzysza, karmiąc go zgniłemi rybami. Nie wspominałem zaś o tem dlatego tylko, że profesor gorąco pragnął ażeby żadna wieść nie przedostała się na zewnątrz o tym niezwalczonym, żywym dowodzie jaki przywieźliśmy, dopóki nie nadejdzie chwila odpowiednia do przedstawienia go i ostatecznego pognębienia naszych wrogów. Muszę też dodać słówko o dalszych losach pterodaktyla zabłąkanego w Londynie. Nic pewnego nie można było twierdzić w tym przedmiocie. Są tylko zeznania dwóch przerażonych niewiast, które utrzymują, że straszydło usiadło na dachu Queun’s Hall i tkwiło tam przez kilka godzin, podobne do jakiegoś mieszkańca piekieł... Następnego dnia, ukazała się w dziennikach wiadomość, że szeregowiec gwardji Miles, stojący na warcie przed pałacem Marlborough, uciekł z posterunku, nie czekając zluzowania, i za to oddany został pod sąd wojenny. Tłomaczenie się szeregowca Milesa, że rzucił karabin i uciekł dlatego, iż spojrzawszy w górę, zobaczył „djabła“ między ziemią a księżycem, nie zostało uznane przez sąd za wiarogodne, a jednak, mogło ono było posłużyć za nić przewodnią do wyjaśnienia zagadki. Jedno jeszcze mogę tu przytoczyć: świadectwo załogi parowca „Friessland“, z holendersko-amerykańskiej linji. Marynarze zeznali, że o dziesiątej rano (nazajutrz po zebraniu w Albert Hall) dyżurni na pokładzie, kiedy statek był w odległości dziesięciu mil od miejsca wyruszenia, minęło go coś podobnego do skrzydlatego kozła, lub potwornego, olbrzymiego nietoperza. Leciało to z niesłychaną szybkością w kierunku południowo-zachodnim. Jeżeli instynkt skierował go we właściwą stronę, nie ulega wątpliwości, że ostatni pterodaktyl w Europie, znalazł śmierć kędyś w niezmierzonych przestworzach Atlantyku. A Gladyssa? moja Gladyssa? Gladyssa, której imię zostało nadane tajemniczemu jezioru, dziś już przemianowanemu na jezioro „Środkowe“? Obrane przeze mnie imię Gladyssy nie zostało unieśmiertelnione... Czyż ja nigdy nie odczuwałem w jej charakterze zimnego okrucieństwa? Czy nawet wtedy, gdy zaślepiony miłością, z rozkoszą spełniałem jej rozkazy; czy nawet wtedy w głębi serca nie odczuwałem, że marna to miłość, która z zimną krwią wysyła ukochanego na niebezpieczeństwa, na śmierć może? Czy olśniony pięknością Gladyssy nie uświadamiałem sobie, że poza czarującą twarzą kryje się dusza samolubna i zmienna? Czy Gladyssa zachęcała mnie do bohaterskich czynów przez cześć dla najwznioślejszych strun ludzkiej duszy, czy też w poziomym celu, ażeby promienie sławy zdobytej przeze mnie, choćby za cenę życia, ozłociły jej głowę, bez żadnych z jej strony trudów i poświęceń? A może te myśli powstały w mej głowie dopiero potem, po niewczasie, jako spóźniony owoc mądrości opłaconej gorzkiem doświadczeniem? Cios był straszny. Zachwiałem się na chwilę pod tem uderzeniem. Szukałem pociechy w szyderstwie... Ale teraz, gdy to piszę, upłynął już tydzień, a po rozmowie jaką miałem z lordem Roxtonem, przekonałem się, że... mogłoby być gorzej... W kilku słowach opowiem co i jak się stało. W Southampton nie zastałem ani listu ani telegramu. Około dziesiątej wieczorem, przybyłem do willi w Streatham, w stanie gorączkowego niepokoju. Czy Gladyssa żyje? A może... może... Gdzież te ręce wyciągające się do mnie na powitanie, o których marzyłem w snach moich, gdzie gorące słowa pochwały dla człowieka, który narażał życie dla zadowolenia jej fantazji? I wtedy to zacząłem już spadać z obłoków na twardy grunt rzeczywistości... W duszy mojej kryła się jeszcze nadzieja, że może się zdarzyć coś, co mnie dźwignie znowu w podniebne sfery... Przebiegłem ścieżkę ogrodową, zastukałem kołatką do drzwi, odepchnęłem zdumioną służącą i wpadłem do bawialnego pokoju. Gladyssa siedziała na niskiej kozetce pod przysłoniętą lampą, obok pianina. W dwóch susach przebiegłem pokój i pochwyciłem jej obie ręce. — Gladysso! — zawołałem. — Gladysso! Spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem, Zauważyłem w niej zmianę. Wyraz jej oczu, zimne spojrzenie, zaciśnięte usta, wszystko to było dla mnie obce. Wysunęła ręce z moich dłoni. — Co to znaczy? — zapytała. — Gladysso! — wykrzyknąłem. Co się tu stało? Moja ukochana! Przecież ty jesteś Gladyssa Hungerton? — Nie! — odrzekła twardo. Nazywam się Gladyssa Potts. Pozwól pan, że go przedstawię memu mężowi... Życie bywa często śmieszne... Skłoniłem się machinalnie i ścisnąłem rękę człowieka małego wzrostu, z imbirowego koloru włosami, wsuniętego wygodnie w głąb wielkiego fotelu, który dawniej był mojem uprzywilejowanem siedzeniem... Kiwnęliśmy się obaj uprzejmie, szczerząc do siebie zęby w przymuszonych uśmiechach. — Ojciec zatrzymał nas tymczasem u siebie. — Urządzamy sobie dopiero dom — objaśniła Gladyssa. — Doprawdy? — spytałem bezmyślnie. — Pan zapewne nie otrzymał mego listu w Para? — Nie, nie otrzymałem żadnego listu. — Szkoda! List byłby wszystko wyjaśnił. — I bez listu wszystko już wyjaśnione — zauważyłem. — Opowiedziałam Williamowi o panu — mówiła dalej Gladyssa. Nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. Bardzo mi przykro, że tak się stało. Ale pańskie uczucie nie musiało być bardzo głębokie, nieprawdaż? jeżeli pan tak łatwo zdecydował się jechać na koniec świata i zostawił mnie tu samą... Pan nie gniewa się na mnie? Prawda, że nie? — Nie! nie! Bynajmniej... Tylko uważam, że czas już mi odejść. — Może pan zechce się czegoś napić — zaproponował żółtowłosy człowieczek. I dodał poufnie w formie wyjaśnienia. — Tak to zwykle zdarza się na świecie, nieprawdaż? I musi się tak dziać, kiedy nie może być inaczej, pan to rozumie! Roześmiał się głupkowato a ja skierowałem się do drzwi. Wyszedłem już do sieni kiedy nagła myśl skłoniła mnie do powrotu. Wróciłem do pokoju i zbliżyłem się do mego szczęśliwego rywala, który kręcił się niespokojnie, wstawszy z fotelu i rzucał trwożne spojrzenia na elektryczny dzwonek, niestety! dość daleko umieszczony. — Czy pan zechce odpowiedzieć mi na jedno pytanie? — zagadnąłem. — Naturalnie, o ile nie wychodzi to z granic rozsądku. — Jakim sposobem doszedł pan do tego co się stało? Czy pan szukał ukrytych skarbów? czy odkrył biegun? czy przepłynął kanał? czy dokonał jakiegoś świetnego czynu? Czem się pan odznaczył? Jaką drogą doszedł pan do tego? Wpatrywał się we mnie z bezdennem osłupieniem na bezmyślnej, pospolitej i przemęczonej twarzy. — Czy pan nie sądzi, że to jest pytanie zanadto poufne? — wyjąkał. — Więc odpowiedz mi pan na jedno tylko — zawołałem. — Czem się pan zajmujesz? Czem właściwie jesteś? — Jestem pomocnikiem adwokata — objaśnił skwapliwie. Drugim pomocnikiem w kancelarji Johnsona i Merivala, nr. 41, Chamery Lane. — Dobranoc! — odrzekłem wesoło. I zniknąłem w cieniach nocy, jak zwykle znikają zrozpaczeni, z rozdartem sercem bohaterowie romansów, a w duszy mojej wzbierał żal i wściekłość wraz z chętką do śmiechu, kipiąc jak gotująca woda w garnku... Lecz na samem dnie duszy, kiełkowało już poczucie, że sprawiedliwa spotkała mnie kara, jeżeli nie dla miłości nauki, nie dla celów obchodzących ludzkość, nie dla przysporzenia blasku i świetności mojej ojczyźnie, lecz dla czczej fantazji próżnej i samolubnej dziewczyny; narażałem dar Boski tak cenny jak życie, dar, który człowiekowi wolno poświęcić tylko dla wyższych zadań... Jedno jeszcze opiszę zdarzenie zanim skończę. Wczoraj wieczorem zebraliśmy się wszyscy u lorda Johna Roxtona. Po skończonej wieczerzy siedzieliśmy, paląc cygara, jak dobrzy koledzy i wspominając wspólnie przebyte przygody. Tak dziwnie było widzieć się w zupełnie innem otoczeniu, te dobrze znajome twarze i postacie. Siedział przede mną Challenger, uśmiechający się pobłażliwie, z przymkniętemi napół powiekami, z zuchwałem swem spojrzeniem i groźnie zaczepną brodą; wydymał potężną klatkę piersiową i sapał gniewnie przy wykładaniu swych teorji profesorowi Summerlee. Summerlee także zawsze z krótką fajeczką w zębach, tkwiącą pomiędzy rzadkiemi wąsami a szpakowatą kozią bródką, z mizerną twarzą rozognioną teraz skutkiem gwałtownej sprzeczki z Challengerem. A wreszcie sam nasz gospodarz z surowem, orlem obliczem i zimnemi, niebieskiemi, podobnemi do lodowca oczyma, w których na dnie czaił się zawsze błysk figlarny i żartobliwy. W takiem to ugrupowaniu widziałem ich poraz ostatni... Lord John oznajmił nam przedtem, że po wieczerzy, w swojem sanktuarjum pełnem różowego światła, i niezliczonych myśliwskich trofeów, powie nam coś bardzo ważnego. Jakoż zdjął z półki stare pudełko od cygar i postawił je na stole. — Może być, że powinienem był dawniej o tem powiedzieć — zaczął — ale chciałem zbadać rzecz gruntownie. Poco budzić nieuzasadnione nadzieje? Lecz teraz mamy już niezbite fakty, a nie mgliste przypuszczenia. Przypominacie sobie pewnie ten dzień, kiedyśmy odkryli gniazdo pterodaktylów w bagnisku, co? Otóż wtedy zwróciła moją uwagę właściwość gruntu w tem miejscu. Może być, że was to nie uderzyło, więc wam powiem. Jest to krater wulkanu z pokładem niebieskiej gliny. Profesorowie potakiwali ruchem głowy. — Otóż w jednem tylko miejscu, na całym świecie widziałem taki krater z pokładem niebieskiej gliny. W wielkiej kopalni djamentów De Beers w Kimberley’u, co? I dlatego nabiłem sobie głowę djamentami. Wymyśliłem przyrząd zabezpieczający od smrodliwych pterodaktylów i bardzo przyjemnie spędziłem dzień między niemi, uzbrojony w nóż myśliwski. I wykopałem z gliny „to“... Otworzył pudełko od cygar, przewrócił je do góry dnem i wysypał na stół kilkadziesiąt kamyków w stanie surowym, rozmaitej wielkości, od ziarnka grochu do rozmiarów orzecha. Może uważacie, że powinienem był powiedzieć wam to już dawniej? Być może, że tak należało uczynić, ale wiem dobrze, że dla nieznających się na rzeczy jest to zagadką, i że mogą być kamienie duże a bez wartości, bo ta zależy od koloru i braku skaz. Dlatego, nie mówiąc nic nikomu przywiozłem kamienie do kraju, zaniosłem do Spinka i zażądałem oszlifowania i ocenienia... Wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko od pigułek i wyrzucił na stół prześlicznej wody brylant; najpiękniejszy chyba ze wszystkich, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. — Oto wynik moich poszukiwań — powiedział — Spink szacuje mój plon co najmniej na dwakroć sto tysięcy funtów. Tym sposobem dla każdego z nas wypadnie dział pokaźny. To już rzecz postanowiona i proszę nie roztrząsajmy tego, co nieodwołalne! Powiedz mi teraz, profesorze — zwrócił się do Challengera — co zrobisz ze swoim działem, pięćdziesiąt tysięcy funtów (około 500,000 rubli). — Jeżeli pan obstaje przy tak wspaniałomyślnym zamiarze — odrzekł Challenger — założę za tę sumę prywatne muzeum, jedno z moich marzeń od lat dawnych. — A pan, profesorze Summerlee? — Ja wycofam się z pracy profesorskiej, ażeby mieć czas na ostateczne wykończenie klasyfikacji skamieniałości w pokładach kredowych. — Ja zaś — odezwał się z kolei lord Roxton użyję mojego działu na urządzenie licznej i odpowiednio zaopatrzonej wyprawy, która zwiedzi i zbada dokładnie kochane nasze płaskowzgórze. A ty, syneczku? — zagadnął mnie — skorzystasz pewnie ze swojej części, by ożenić się zaraz? — Nie — odrzekłem, uśmiechając się z przymusem, — chciałem właśnie powiedzieć, że jeżeli pan na to przystanie, pragnąłbym pojechać z panem na tę drugą wyprawę... Lord John nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wyciągnął do mnie przez stół, ogorzałą rękę i uścisnął serdecznie moją.